Primo's Still Alive and He Wants Yusei Gone
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: A Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's parody of Portal songs Still Alive and Want You Gone sung by Primo/Placido. Take place after Primo is "killed" after his duel with Yusei.


**Primo's Still Alive and He Wants Yusei Gone**

Lester and Jose carried Primo's battered body through the portal and into their lair, which contained the Three Thrones of the Yilaster Emperors. After his failed attempt to defeat Yusei with Mech Lord Emperor Wisel, Primo looked as good as dead, with his eyes now dark and sightless.

Lester let out one of his trademark giggles and said, "He-he-he-he-he! Poor Primo, he should have known better than to challenge Yusei, or steal my cards! Well, at least I've gotten back at him for that!" Lester then held up Primo's deck, which he had relieved the dead looking Primo of a few minutes ago.

"The fool should never had attempted to make the grand design work the way he wanted it to," Jose said, his eyes narrowing over the mask over his mouth.

Lester sighed and said, "Well, let's get this fool patched up now." A claw then descended and carried up Primo's body into a room up above them.

As hammers, wrenches, soldering irons, buffers, blow torches, and various other tools explored various parts of Primo's body, within his head, motors whirred, relays clicked, and circuitry sparked on and off to the tune of a song that pounded through his mind, which accompanied the singing of his own bitter and angry mental voice.

_This was a failure_

_I'm making a note here: DISASTER_

_It's hard to understate my satisfaction._

_For Yilaster_

_We do what we must to repair the future_

_For the good of all of us_

_Except the ones that we kill_

_But there's no sense crying over New Domino City's fate_

_We'll just keep on planning for a good future's sake_

_And the chaos gets done_

_And you blot out the sun_

_For a future where man's still alive_

_I'm not even angry_

_That just was such a lie just then_

_I can't believe he destroyed Wisel and killed me_

_And tore Wisel to pieces_

_And even tore me apart as well._

_And as my life points hit zero, it hurt._

_Cause I was superior to him!_

_But that track we raced on made a beautiful line._

_And that line's a circuit, it's just a matter of time._

_So I'm glad he took me on._

_He helped turn the circuit on._

_For a future where man's still alive._

_Go ahead and forget me_

_I think I prefer to simply hide._

_Maybe he'll find someone else to help him._

_Maybe Team Ragnarok. . ._

_HA! What a joke! HA-HA! Fat chance_

_Anyway, as for Vizor's fate._

_Make my words, it is sealed._

_Look at me, still talking, with preparations to be done._

_When I look out there, it makes me glad I'm not them._

_Indeed, the circuits almost done._

_New Domino will gone._

_For a future where man's still alive_

_And believe I am still alive_

_I'm being rebuilt and I'm still alive._

_I fell fantastic and I'm still alive._

_While you're dying I'll be still alive._

_And when you're dead I will be still alive._

_Still alive._

_Still alive._

* * *

><p>The Three Emperors of Yilaster sat in their thrones, watching the duel between Team 5D's and Team Ragnarok. Primo simply sat watching in silence. He had not said a word since he was rebuilt. He just simply sat that, quiet, all the time, a fire burning in his eyes. However, when Yusei pulled out into the track, Primo finally used his voice.<p>

_Well, here he is again._

_It's always such a pleasure._

_Remember when he tried Accel Synchro twice._

_The first, he failed, I laughed._

_The second, I wasn't laughing._

_Given the circumstances, he duels shockingly nice._

_He want's to meddle, let him._

_That's what I'm counting on._

_I know he thinks I'm dead but,_

_I am truly far from gone._

_Vizor's a lot like him._

_Maybe not quite as ignorant._

_And now he can Accel Synchro too._

_Vizor has woken up._

_So has a power in Yusei._

_It's just a shame that power won't do his city one bit of good._

_He's got so little time left._

_That's what I"m counting on._

_I'll let him get right to it_

_Soon New Domino will be gone._

_Goodbye abomination._

_Oh, did you think I meant him._

_That would be funny if it weren't so sad._

_I'm referring to this wretched city._

_I'll destroy it with extreme prejudice._

_When we delete it maybe I'll stop feeling so mad._

_They should prepare for disaster._

_That's what I'm counting on._

_He'll never solve this problem._

_Soon New Domino will be gone._

_Soon New Domino will be gone._

_Soon New Domino will be_

_gone. . . . ._

Primo didn't notice that Lester was gagging comically and pointing down his open mouth and at his throat.

**The End**


End file.
